


Very Very Rarepairs

by Yourlocalflower (Crims0n_Ivy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu very rarepair, Multi, Shipping, haikyuu doesn't even make sense pair, haikyuu rarepair, please help me, these make no sense and this is all for fun, will I even be able to write all these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Ivy/pseuds/Yourlocalflower
Summary: Concept is I picked random pairs of names out of a hat (or a jar whatever) and I've written short one-shots on each pairing (hopefully staying between 500-1000 words). Ya don't need to read them all just pick out the ones that take your fancy (the pairings are in the tags)





	1. Ennoshita/Tendou

The fourth time they saw each other Ennoshita was running late for his part time job on the other side of the town, running literally. It would take him an hour to walk there, though he didn’t know how long he could keep up the pace for, he wasn’t as energetic as some freak due he knew.

He could feel the sweat dropping down his forehead under the midmornings summer sun, his breaths were coming in wheezes, his bag painfully falling against his back with each step.

So when the car pulled up against the pavement in front of him, and a certain red haired third year stepped out in front of him it was a relief to take the excuse to stop running and feel his heart beat properly, even if for just a second, though he was painfully aware he’d have to be at work in just fifteen minutes.

“Where’re you running off to?” Tendou asked, looking strange in casual clothes instead of a volley uniform, a plain t-shirt and a leather jacket with jeans. His hair was shorter than the last time Ennoshita had seen it too, though that didn’t make it any less startling.

“I’m late for work,” Ennoshita said, realising he should just push past the older boy and be on his way, but he was intrigued now, and he wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to get his legs moving again anyway.

“Where do you work?” Tendou asked. Ennoshita told him.

“I’m going over that way anyway,” Tendou said, “get in the car.”

Ennoshita was too tired to refuse.

The inside of the car was strangely tidy, just a few wrappers littering the dashboard that Tendou made an effort to shove out the way as Ennoshita strapped himself into the passenger seat.

It suddenly became very obvious, as Tendou drove away from the curve, that Ennoshita had probably made a mistake getting in a car with him. It wasn’t that he didn’t know him at all, just not very well, and probably nowhere near well enough to trust him to get him to work on time, though the car did have air con he supposed. He let himself lean back against the seat and watch Tendou as he surpassed the speed limit little by little, slowing down when Ennoshita gave an irritated cough.

The first time Ennoshita met Tendou was in a practice match in middle school, though neither of them had been in the game, and as it proceeded Tendou had wandered off and found Ennoshita outside the gym with his face in hands, refusing to look up until Tendou offered him a lolly. That had been in  his first year.

The second time they met was at the prefecture finals, where they’d won against Shirotorizawa, and the third time had been a day later, when they’d ran into each other in the streets, and Tendou had given Ennoshita an enthusiastic wave, which had somehow been returned with just as much enthusiasm.

It was ten minutes until he’d have to be at work now, ten minutes to try and sort himself out mentally and pray to arrive on time. He would have been there by now if he hadn’t slept past his alarm and missed the bus, thanks to Noya keeping him up all night with his whining over exams.

“Do you usually run to work?” Tendou asked, though Ennoshita couldn’t tell if there was mockery in his tone.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Ennoshita asked in reply.

“Huh?”

“You didn’t have to pick me up, you could have just driven past,” Ennoshita explained, pinching at the skin on his neck, “why?”

“Ah,” Tendou slowed down at the lights, “you were a nice kid, remember, you let me sit with you.” Ennoshita remembered well, eating his lolly with Tendou as they hid together outside the gym in the spot where Ennoshita knew no one would find them. “Plus you’re cute.”

Ennoshita was glad his face was already red as he felt the blush rise to his cheeks.

They were close now, his workplace was just around the corner, and with five minutes to spare thank god! Tendou pulled to a stop outside, but before Ennoshita could climb out there was a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“Hey,” Tendou said, “can I borrow your phone quick.”

Ennoshita was too thankful to say no, He dug it out of his pocket and handed it to Tendou who looked down at the screen and swiped at it a few times before typing something in. Ennoshitsa only realised he should have been more cautious once the phone was back in his hands.

“Thanks for the ride,” Ennoshita said as he climbed out of the car, swinging his bag back onto his back.

“Anytime,” Tendou said.

As Ennoshita hurried towards the door he looked down at his phone, the screen opening to his contacts, looking normal besides a new name under T. He looked back behind him but the car was already speeding into the distance, the number in his phone the only thing left to remind him what had just happened.


	2. Inuoka/Noya

Inuoka sat on the bench with his legs crossed, watching the boy on the skateboard behind the screen of his phone. He was far enough away for him to see as he jumped, his board turning under his feet, but not close enough for him to see who it was, and hopefully not close enough for him to see he was staring.

That was until he came closer, jumping his skateboard over a rock and landing a little way in front of Inuoka who ducked behind his phone to hide his embarrassed blushing.

“Hey you!” the boy said. Inuoka recognised the voice.

“Nishinoya!” he said, dropping the phone to his side and jumping up off the bench, “I didn’t know it was you!”

“I remember you! Noshinoya said, then noticed Inuoka staring at the board “Want to have a go?”

“Sure!” Inuoka said, almost vibrating with excitement. Then he frowned, “but why are you in Tokyo?”

“Visiting my cousin,” Nishnoya said, kicking the board over to Inuoka’s feet, “have you ever done this before?”

“No,” Inuoka said, looking down at the board, “What do I do?”

“Get on and I’ll show you,” Nishinoya said, moving around to Inuoka’s side as he stood on the board.

“Just turn, like...” Nishinoya crouched down to reposition Inuoka’s feet, “and push off with your foot.”

Inuoka did as he was told, and the board rolled forward a few feet before it ran into a rough spot and Inuoka came tumbling off, crashing down against Nishinoya who somehow managed to hold his weigh.

“Sorry Nishinoya,” Inuoka said, steadying himself on his feet. The smaller boy pulled up his jacket and shrugged it off.

“Call me Noya,” he said, a smile growing on his face. Apparently being almost flattened didn’t faze him.

“Right,” Inuoka started, trying to forget the embarrassment that was turning his face red, “Noya.”

Noya only grinned as he helped Inuoka back onto the skateboard, but this time he gently grabbed his hand as Inuoka pushed himself forward. Steadied by Noya’s grip it was easier to balance, and when they went over a few pebbles he managed to stay on top of the board, and grinned down at Noya in pride, only to be met by a hard fall to the ground.

“Watch where you’re going!” Noya shouted, getting down to help Inuoka up. His hands where a little grazed and his knee was bleeding, but he’d suffered worse injuries from volleyball over the years, and he was more concerned about his growing embarrassment. He couldn’t even stay on the board for god’s sake! And while Noya was doing all these cool tricks!

“Go sit down!” Noya said, putting his arm around Inuoka as if to try and help him walk, though he didn’t need it.

They made it back to the bench with Inuoka hobbling slightly, and once he was comfortably seated Noya dropped down next to him.

“That was harder than it looks!” Inuoka said, holding a tissue Noya had given him over his bloody knee.

“Well,” Noya began, “I’ve been doing it for a long time.”

“Do you think you could teach me again?” Inuoka asked, lurching toward Noya and unconsciously grabbing his arm, though Noya didn’t steal it back like some people might. He didn’t seem to mind Inuoka’s excitable attitude, matched it even.

“Course I can!” Noya said, “and if you get really good you can even get your own board!”

“That would be so cool!” Inuoka mused, taking his hand off Noya’s arm, leaving his hands feeling cold.

“Meet me here tomorrow,” Noya said, “then I’ll show you something really cool!”

Inuoka didn’t doubt he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing characters with very little to no chemistry in the show is proving tricky, but it's kinda enjoyable. Tomorrow I'm pretty sure is a common ship and not a rarepair so I'll be having some fun with that, but most of these are very... unusual which is sort of amusing.
> 
> Also these first couple haven't been amidst the relationship, they've been more like the starting out, but I will have more in actual relationships when I get to it (tomorrows should be)
> 
> Hope you all have a nice week!!


	3. Suga/Daichi

Two days before their anniversary Daichi looked into the store, window eyes wide open, searching for what he wanted, or what he thought he wanted. Somewhere in there was going to be the perfect gift, something they would both treasure for the years to come.

That’s if all went well, that is.

Though Daichi was sure it would, Suga was sure to love it. Isn’t this what everyone wanted after all?

In two days time their lives could change for better or for worse, Daichi would just have to hope it was the former.

 

\---

 

Daichi gave Suga’s gift to Asahi to look after when they went out to dinner for their fifth anniversary. Suga had been the one to organise it, a traditional Japanese restaurant paired with the sound of soft pop music in the background.

As they waited for their meals Suga seemed to look at him funny, and Daichi couldn’t help but wondered if maybe Suga had figured it out, and god he hoped not. He’d been thinking about this for months now, and though he’d never asked Suga before, as the weeks grew closer to their anniversary today seemed like the perfect opportunity.

“What are you thinking about?” Suga asked, leaning his head in his hand and smiling across at him.

“Just...” Daichi began, “you look lovely tonight,” Suga almost scoffed as his cheeks turned slightly pink. “And I’m thinking,” Daichi said, “that I want to stay with you forever.”

“Then stay with me forever,” Suga said, reaching over the table to take Daichi’s hand, “I want to stay with you too.” He kissed the back of his hand just enough to make Daichi’s face warm, but inside his heart was glowing more than anyone would ever understand.

“I love you,” Daichi said, leaning across to kiss Suga’s cheek, hoping that no one was looking at them. The other man let out a small laugh and pressed his fingertips against the spot Daichi had kissed.

“I love you too,” he said, blowing a kiss back across the table.” Which Daichi reached up to catch in his hand.

When their food arrived they began to reminisce about their first date, their second date, their anniversary dinners of all the years before. This wasn’t the first time they’d been to that specific restaurant; Daichi had taken Suga there on two separate occasions prior to that night.

Their first date had been less of a date and more of a late night walk that had led to them kissing in Suga’s living room. It was only later that Suga had begun to call the occasion a date, and a week later he asked Daichi out on a  second.

It had been an unsteady uphill swim from there, but over the years they’d been together they’d stuck by each other through thick and thin. Daichi knew he was the one for him, he was pretty sure he’d known it for a while now.

Suga had insisted on paying the bill, no matter how much Daichi objected or offered to slit it, and they left the restaurant hand in hand, Suga’s head resting gently against Daichi’s shoulder.

The late night was silent as they walked through the park on their way home, stopping by the fountain to throw in pennies before Daichi leant down to kiss his boyfriend. Suga leaned against him, hands rested against Daichi’s chest as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

“Hey,” Daichi said under his breath, pulling back so he could see Suga properly.

“Hmmm?” Suga mumbled.

“I haven’t given you your present yet.” Suga raised his eyebrow, making Daichi laugh as his head fell against Suga’s.

“You’ll have to wait until we get home though,” Daichi murmured into Suga’s ear, leaving Suga reaching to kiss him, but Daichi stepped back, taking both Suga’s hands in his own and dragging him in the direction of their tiny house.

“Why do you have to be so dramatic and romantic all the time?” Suga asked as Daichi wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against his side.

“I don’t mean to,” Daichi said, then nudged Suga’s shoulder mockingly. “It’s your fault! you make me act like this!”

“How is it me?” Suga asked, brushing his lips against Daichi’s cheek.

“If you didn’t make me so happy maybe I wouldn’t be like this.”

“Well aren’t you just adorable,” Suga said, smiling against Daichi’s skin as they walked.

When they arrived home Daichi made sure he was first to the door, and prayed to any god who would listen that Asahi had left the present where he’d told him.

It was somehow cool inside, despite how warm it had been outside, even at night, but Daichi’s skin was tingling as he walked Suga into the living room, their fingers locked together.

On the floor in the middle of the room sat an open topped box. Suga gave Daichi a confused look, but he motioned him forward.

“She’s all yours,” Daichi said, his heart racing as Suga crouched down besides  the box and gave out an exited squeal that calmed the nerves that had plagued Daichi over the last few weeks.

Suga reached into the box and pulled out the dark haired puppy, who curled up neatly in Suga’s arms.

“Daichi...” he started, but he couldn’t get anything else out before he threw his spare arm around his boyfriend, cuddling the puppy between them.

They stayed like that for a while until they moved over to the sofa and cuddled against each other, the puppy settles half asleep between them. Suga pressed a warm kiss against Daichi’s cheek as he held on tightly to his arm.

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?” said Suga, running his fingers through the puppy’s fur.

“I could say the same for you,” Daichi said, then looked down at the puppy, “what are we going to call her?”

“Hmmm...” Suga considered, playing with the puppy’s ear, “how about Crow?”

“Crow?” Daichi asked, twirling a strand of Suga’s hair through his finger, I think it fits.

Daichi couldn’t help but think that this was one of the best nights of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this is one of my favorites and I'm kind of glad I got a fanon pairing in there (and Daisuga at that) hope you enjoyed and hope you'll enjoy the days to come (cuz it's all downhill into rarepair hell from here)


	4. Lev/Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tricky one to write (and over 1000 words oops... I said 500-1000 but whatever) but I hope you enjoy!!!

Four months before, Asahi had moved to Tokyo to study literature, but he hadn’t taken up a part time job as a tutor until his funds got low enough that he was sure he wouldn’t be able to stay in his housing, plus he’d been told it would look good on his CV, and he needed all the help he could get.

“It’ll all be fine,” Suga reassured him over the phone the night before his first appointment. “You spent three years with high school kids, just tell them what you know.”

“What if they lash out at me?” Asahi considered, lying back on his bed with a half eaten slice of cake beside him, “what am I supposed to do then!”

“You always forget how scary you look,” Suga teased, and Asahi could feel the smile behind the phone. “It’s all going to be fine,” he said, “and if it goes wrong then somewhere else will take you on.”

Of course Suga would know how to calm him down, he and Daichi had somehow managed to look after the whole Karausuno team in their third year, Asahi’s nerves were child’s-play to them.

When a knock sounded on the door the next day Asahi was ready to run and hide, holding out by reminding himself of Suga’s words, and the fact that if he couldn’t do this he’d be out of a place to stay. Asahi took a deep breath and made himself walk forward.

The boy on the other side was taller than him by quite a bit, but had a lanky build, long arms hooked under a stack of books, a half smile plastered across his lips.

It took Asahi a moment to recognise him, and then another to connect his face to the name he’d seen in the email he’s been sent. Haiba Lev stood in front of him in his school uniform, waiting to be invited in. Asahi did just that, or stuttered an invite, and brought Lev into the tiny kitchen where he’d dragged an extra chair around the tiny wooden table he sat at to study.

“I didn’t know you were a tutor,” Lev said as he set down his books too enthusiastically. He frowned, “I thought you’d coach volleyball though or something.”

Asahi scratched his neck with his finger tips, “I don’t really play volleyball much anymore.”

“Why not!” Lev asked, “You were so cool!”

He tried to hide his nervous laugh as he avoided Lev’s eyes, “let’s talk about this later.”

“Okay,” Lev said, dropping the subject and looking up at Asahi, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“What do you need help with then?” Asahi asked, looking down at the textbooks Lev had brought along, considering how many there were Asahi figured he’s be seeing Lev quite a bit over the next couple of months.

 

\---

 

He wasn’t wrong; Lev came back every week, along with a few other high school students, and with their combined money Asahi no longer had to worry about losing his room.

It was only a perk that no matter how many times Asahi had to go over something with Lev his enthusiasm didn’t waver, and the “you’re so cool senpai!” comments weren’t unfavourable either. His tutoring sessions with Lev became something Asahi looked forward to, something that gave him a little bit more of a reason to wake up in the morning, so do better at university.

“Do you think you maybe like him as more than a pupil?” Suga asked the day he and Daichi visited him, though Daichi had just left to buy some drinks to go with the pizza they’d ordered.

Asahi flushed and looked at his shoes. Sure, he liked Lev, was inspired by him, and sure he thought he was cute, enthusiastic, amusing. Sure he made him happy, but that didn’t mean anything right. Lev was his student and nothing more.

“You know it’s not weird to like him that way,” Suga said, “he may be your student but he’s only two years younger than you.”

“He’d never like me back,” Asahi said defensively.

“Oh, don’t give me that nonsense,” Suga said, “of course he likes you, why wouldn’t he.” He gave Asahi a moment to consider this, “at the very least he admires you, don’t you want to take a chance?”

“Not really,” Asahi said.

“Oh come on! You’re no fun!” Suga looked across at Asahi’s phone, “do you have his number?”

“Suga, no!” but Suga had already grabbed the phone and was guessing at Asahi’s pass code. He got it right on the second attempt.

“How?” Asahi asked.

“You’re so typical, that’s how,” Suga said, which explained nothing.

“Please don’t Suga!”

“If you don’t take a chance, I will.”

Asahi didn’t protest anymore, but moved around behind Suga to see what he was typing.

 **Asahi:** Hi Lev, there’s something I need to tell you

 **Lev:** Cool! There’s something I need to tell you too.

Suga held the phone in the air and dropped it into Asahi’s palm, “See, totally fine.”

Asahi held the phone tight and sighed. He supposed he could trust Suga on this, he always had before and he didn’t see a reason not to now.

 

\---

 

When Lev came round for his study session the next day he cut right to the chase.

“What did you want to tell me?” he asked, dropping his book onto the desk. Asahi had just finished a session with another student and there was still sticky notes left behind on the table which Lev peeled off and stuck together in a neat little pile before handing them to Asahi.

“You first,” Asahi offered, sitting down opposite his student, “you said you had something to tell me too.”

Over the last couple of months Asahi had become much more comfortable around Lev, but right now he was considering making a run for it.

“Oh!” Lev started, “Well...” he looked a little shy, which was surprising since this was Lev, the loud, energetic boy who never stopped smiling and made Asahi smile in return. “I got an A in my literature test on Tuesday.”

Asahi broke into a smile, “that’s brilliant!”

“So,” Lev continued, pulling a little envelope out of his bag, “I made you this.” He handed the envelope to Asahi and waited for him to open it.

Inside the envelope there was a card covered in glitter, the front reading “Thank You Asahi!” in golden ink. Asahi beamed as he read it.

_Dear Asahi,_

_Thank you for your help over the last few months, no one could do it like you senpai!_

_Hope all your other students do well too!_

_Love from Haiba Lev xxx_

Asahi had to hide his blush when he saw  “love” and the kisses at the end, though it added to his growing smile.

“Your turn!” Lev said, “What did you want to tell me?”

Asahi didn’t know how to phrase what he felt, he wasn’t even sure he _knew_ what he felt anymore, but he knew what he wanted to do, and it didn’t take much thought to lean forward and press his lips against Lev’s forehead.

He pulled back, but before he could so much as see Lev’s face their lips were pressed together, Lev’s hands on Asahi’s cheeks, keeping him close.

“Can we meet up outside of tutoring?” Lev asked, pulling back slightly. Asahi almost laughed as he nodded, but before he could say a word Lev’s lips were on his again. Asahi couldn’t say he wanted it any other way.


	5. Iwaizumi/Kiyoko

“Isn’t she just so pretty,” Oikawa sighed as the girl with the glasses and the pretty face walked past with a blank expression.

Iwaizumi kept his eyes focused stubbornly on his textbook, “not really.”

“Oh, come on!” Oikawa said, shoving Iwaizumi hard enough that he almost fell of his chair, “don’t be like that!” he looked over at Iwaizumi with a smirk, “every guy in school wants her.”

“Not me,” Iwaizumi said, getting up from his desk and leaving the room without so much as saying goodbye. He heard a pleading “Iwa-chan!” before he shut the classroom door.

 

\---

 

Once again, after many months of doing so, Iwaizumi found himself knocking on the door that belonged to the girl that every guy in school loved, waiting just seconds to be let inside by a smiling Kiyoko Shimizu, a music book in her hands.

“Just give me a moment to finish settling up,” she said as she walked him into the living room, pointing down at a plate on the table that housed a pile of cookies. “Help yourself,” she said before wandering off into another room.

Iwaizumi sat himself down on the sofa opposite a women in her late thirties who was reading a book.

“Good evening Iwaizumi-kun,” Kiyoko’s mother said with a smile, and he smiled back without a though. The woman had always been kind to him, and in return he’d brought her gifts on occasion, along with the money he paid her for the lessons he took with Kiyoko.

The girl in glasses walked back into the room and set the book she’d been holding down on the piano in the corner of the room. The house wasn’t necessarily grand but the piano certainly was, and the two of them could both sit beside each other on the bench, Iwaizumi behind the lower keys and Kiyoko the higher.

When they began to play Iwaizumi lost all focus on his surroundings until it was just Kiyoko and him sat together against the piano, music flowing from the keys in a gentle melody.

Kiyoko had offered to help him play after finding him alone in the music room one day, trying to learn the basics from a youtube tutorial, and although she tried to refuse the money he offered he opted to give it to her mother instead as a thank you for letting him in their home.

By the third song her mother her left to go buy something from the shops, and when the music came to a stop they didn’t turn the page to the next.

“You’re lovely you know,” Iwaizumi said, trying his best not to blush.

Kiyoko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “everyone says that.”

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around her waist and slid closer to her, taking up a leg to straddle the bench. Kiyoko giggled as she leaned against him, her skin growing hot as Iwaizumi pushed his nose under her hair and nibbled at her ear. She pulled back with a laugh, swatting teasingly at the hands that found their way into her hair.

“I mean more than just the way you look.”

Kiyoko pulled Iwaizumi’s face down so his eyes met hers, and with a smile she pulled him down into a kiss.

So this is what it felt like to be a teenager.


	6. Oikawa/Yaku

There was a new boy in the class, sat amongst a group of girls who giggled as he said something in a low voice, chin rested in his hands as he leaned his elbows on the desk.

The teacher was late again, and Yaku was beginning to get tired as another round of giggles rang out through the room.

“Oh please,” Yaku mocked, turning his head to the side to stare at the door, opening out into the abandoned hallway.

“Hey! Little guy,” the boys voice called from the front of class. Yaku didn’t want to turn towards it, but then he continued “come sit with us!”

There was a girl on either side of him now, picking up his stuff for him and dragging his along with them towards the group, sitting Yaku down in the middle of them.

“Why are you on your own?” the boy asked, tilting his head towards him with a quirk of his lip.

“He doesn’t have any friends,” one of the girls said, which was followed by a round of laughter.

“Why not,” the boy said, looking directly at him, bright eyes making their mark, “you’re cute enough.”

“He is cute,” another girl said.

“Yeah!” a second piped up, “why don’t you sit with us at lunch!”

“You’re so generous,” the new boy said, leaning towards her until she was a blushing, giggling mess. Yaku wanted to gag, what was this all about? What was his deal?

“You’ll sit with us too, wont you Oikawa-kun?” the one who’d called him cute asked.

“Of course I will,” the boy, Oikawa said, before slinging an arm around Yaku’s shoulder. “Looks like you and I will be spending a lot of time with each other.”

 

\---

 

Yaku stopped the boy in the hall before class after lunch, just as students were beginning to clear out of the way. Oikawa gave Yaku a little wave and strode towards him.

“What’s your deal?” Yank asked, trying to make himself feel a little less vulnerable against the taller boy.

Oikawa frowned, “what do you mean?”

“Calling me over in class, getting me to sit wit you at lunch.”

“Actually,” Oikawa began, “it’s the girls who asked.” He sighed and pressed a finger to his forehead, “If you really want to know I think you’re cute, and I’m bored of being fussed over by girls.”

“Well aren’t you unlucky,” Yaku mumbled, but loud enough for Oikawa to hear him.

He only smirked, “What about you? What do you think of me?” Oikawa asked.

“Huh!”

“Do you think I’m cute?”

“Uhh...” Yaku blushed, “Sorta I guess.”

Oikawa leaned down next to Yaku, his lips brushing his ear gently, “then why don’t you kiss me.”

“What?” Yaku said, “No! Of course not!”

“Why?” Oikawa asked, “is it because I’m a guy.”

“No...” Yaku murmered as Oikawa brushed their lips together.

“Then what’s the problem,” he whispered.

Yaku wasn’t sure he could stay still any longer, but leaning forward to meet Oikawa’s lips felt like giving in. Though seconds later it felt like he didn’t need to as Oikawa pressed their lips together softly, pulling back only when Yaku’s face was thoroughly pink.

“Let’s keep this our little secret,” Oikawa said with a smirk, turning his back on Yaku and walking off.

Yaku pressed a finger against his still warm lips, covering his face with his hands once he fully comprehended what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this a day late internet was being temperamental 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	7. Ushijima/Kageyama

Kegeyama had been rejected from Shirotorizawa, and no matter how hard he protested, they hadn’t let him in. He just wasn’t academic enough, and his failures in class meant he couldn’t make it onto the strongest team in the prefecture.

When your boyfriend was the ace of the team, that didn’t seem to matter as much. Ushijima had no problem letting Kageyama into practice, and the team were too scared to say anything against him.

In fact, they came to accept Kageyama’s presence at practice, and soon enough they expected it. He didn’t cause any trouble and he made ushijima less unbearable, plus, seeing that stoic giant turned into a blushing mess by a first year was nothing short of hilarious... and kind of adorable.

Every day after practice Kageyama asked Ushijima to spike his tosses, and every night Ushijima agreed. Only Tendou knew how late they would stay, and how after the first half an hour of them being alone there was less volleyball and more mouth to mouth.

He hadn’t intended to catch them the first time, it had just sort of... happened. They were sat in the corner of the changing rooms, Kageyama between Ushijima’s legs, head against his chest, the older boy kissing kageyama’s cheek as Kageyama pressed his face into his boyfriends arm. They stayed like that for a while, curled up against each other until Kageyama had checked his phone and packed up his things to leave.

The next day the same thing had happened, and every day after that for the months that followed. Sometimes they played volleyball for longer and sometimes they slunk away to the changing room as soon as the others had left, but every night Tendou had stayed and watched intently, waiting for Ushijima to push Kageyama away, waiting for kageyama to leave practice with everyone else, or for him to not turn up in the first place, but he never did.

As the weeks moved on Kageyama and Ushijima began to leave together after not even half an hour, going somewhere that Tendou didn’t bother finding out. He called Shirabu and Goshiki to practice with him instead, blocking the first years spikes for hours until he swore his heart should have ceased aching.

He supposed that’s what it was like when you were unloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending "he supposed that's what it was like when you looked like fucking Satan"
> 
> This isn't as long as the others by a long shot (but I went over 1000 on a couple so whatever) and was kind of hard to write something romantic between two characters who have next to no chemistry, and that's why I focused on Tendou's point of view purely because I didn't know how to write an interaction between these two...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> And hey I think I'm a week in now and I've been keeping up (almost I started this yesterday but I was babysitting so only finished writing this morning but hopefully I'll have the next up by tonight so I don't get behind)


End file.
